I Don't Care
by Mourning-kun
Summary: [AU][AmonxRobin] Robin is a famous pop singer, but why is Amon hanging around? What is he planning? (The characters may be a little ooc and doing strage things at first... like working for Robin, but hopefully it will clear up later.)
1. Night Rises

Wind howled through the city, creating eerily beautiful aeolian harps from ordinary telephone wires. A lone figure stood a top a roof, long black coat billowing behind him. Dark eyes stared from a pale, somber face. Below, he watched the city go about it's nightly business. Finally, he spotted it. The car he'd been waiting for. Turning, he disappeared back into the shadows of the building.  
  
Sena Robin was the hottest pop singer Japan had ever known. She accepted it all with a grateful smile, yet somehow it never seemed fulfilled. She had just finished recording her latest single and was looking forward going home and the rest she was entitled to. Bowing politely, a smile always on her lips, the young singer made her way out of the studio to the awaiting car.  
  
The figure smirked as the black limo pulled away, sweeping it's charge from the stress of her job and heading back to her estate beyond the city's limits. He knew well where it was going, slipping his car into gear, the dark-haired man sped away.  
  
-  
  
Karasuma Miho sighed softly, looking across the backseat of the limo to her little singer. Robin was staring out the window, chin resting against her palm. Miho had been her agent from the beginning, watching over the little girl as she grew. It saddened her how much the girl seemed to withdraw, dealing with everything with a detached, lonely smile. Miho supposed that she could understand, in a way, both of them had no parents they could remember. Ms. Karasuma corrected herself; she had had parents, though they never cared for her as they should have. Robin hadn't had even the comfort of knowing their voices or the touch of their skin. Miho gathered her thoughts and her things as they neared the house. She frowned lightly at the black car sitting outside.  
  
Robin sighed into her fingers. Watching the scenery go by as they sped along. She wondered why she was so popular, why every one seemed to care for her. She had no friends outside of those she also employed. As they pulled up to her house, she straightened. Staring at her from the window of a car parked outside her gates was one of the most compelling men she had ever seen. He stared coolly back at her, and she wondered if his dark gaze could really penetrate the tinted windows. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
In his car, Amon smirked to himself. She was on time and exactly where he needed her to be. Everything was going as planned.  
  
---  
  
AN: Please read and review. I appreciate the comments. Especially if you think the story is jumping around a bit much between characters. Thanks. --Mourning-kun 


	2. Home

Robin shivered again as they passed through the gates to her estate, guards flanking them on high alert, keeping a close watch on the strange car sitting outside. Ms. Karasuma had moved to sit between Robin and the window. The singer saw her fidget nervously, or was it impatiently? Miho's hand was on the gun Robin knew she kept in her purse. Finally the gates were shut, though it didn't seem to make either woman relax. They were quietly stiff even as the car carried them up the winding drive away from the gates and that man.  
Most of the estate was full of weaving paths though beautiful greenery and flowers. Robin didn't care to have a large house, though she enjoyed her gardens immensely. The house seemed to melt into the surrounding trees. Robin had chosen this one for many reasons, the most prominent being it's beautifully crafted Gothic design. Stained glass filled nearly every window, shedding beautiful colors onto the lawns, backed by a myriad of lights glowing from within.  
Ms. Karasuma sighed again, softly still, though Robin heard it now. The singer glanced sideways at her agent, watching the older woman carefully. Robin smiled softly, reassuringly, placing a gloved hand on Miho's shoulder. "Please don't worry, Ms. Karasuma ... I'm sure it's nothing that the guards cannot handle."  
Miho smiled back, then turned as the door beside her was opened. Slipping her hand into that of the driver's she stepped from the limo, turning watch the young man help Robin out as well. Thanking him, both women turned to the massive wooden doors, surrounded by graceful arches of stone. Light spilled onto the steps before it as the door was opened by one of the few people employed by Robin in her home. "Welcome home, Ms. Sena, Ms. Karasuma," a distinctly male voice murmured as they stepped into the foyer.  
"Thank you, Shouhei," Robin smiled, speaking softly.  
"Master Kobari has dinner ready, if you'd like. He made your favorite."  
Robin's smile widened and a corner of Miho's mouth turned upwards. They stepped towards the dining room, bowing once more. "Master Yuji always makes my favorite, Mr. Hattori, you should know that," Robin couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped as she stepped through another set of doors to her elegantly decorated dining room.  
Standing by the door to the kitchen were two more figures, both looked over and smiled as the young mistress of the house appeared. "Ah! Ms. Robin! You look well today. It's a shame you were out earlier, a strange man came calling. I sent Ms. Yurika down to the guardhouse to talk with him."  
The teenager's brow furrowed slightly. "Are you sure, Master Yuji?"  
The tall, thin chef straightened and nodded. "You can ask her yourself, though she said something about being out until late. On a date or something, isn't that right, Mr. Sakaki?"  
The shorter man nodded, "She did say he looked a little scary. Though, she also said something about it being easy to send him away. Maybe he didn't like the look of the guards, hm?"  
"I see..." Robin nodded absently, gliding away from the two to the table. There were only two place settings there and she moved to the one at the head of the long oak table. Sakaki moved to push in her chair once she was seated and she looked up and thanked him. Master Kobari smiled slightly and slipped into the kitchen as Miho seated herself, with Sakaki's help, beside her young client.  
  
-  
  
Outside the gates, the pale-faced man smirked to himself. Did they really think a bunch of rent-a-cops would stop him? Picking up the phone at his side, he dialed quickly, holding it to his ear as he impatiently waited for the other side to pick up and cut off the annoying ring. A few seconds, a click, then a soft voice. "Michael speaking. What do you need, Amon?"  
"Just a few things from the boys downstairs. Tell them I'll pick the order up in the morning."  
"Roger that. What'll it be this time?"  
  
---  
  
AN: Mm... cliffhanger, hm? Sorry about that. Also, I know the crew seem to be doing some rather odd jobs, but Sakaki does have a more important job than just standing around and seating people, it'll just show up later. For those that don't know, Yuji Kobari ("Master") is the owner of Harry's. I'm not sure how many more people will show up, but there should be a few more coming. And Amon? Is he a stalker, an assassin, or something else? Who knows? Maybe he and Robin have a past, hm? We'll see. --Mourning-kun 


	3. Sweet Spring Rains

Amon sped along the highways, heading south to the city again. He smirked at the panic he had put Robin's guards in earlier that day when he had stopped by "talk" to her. He hadn't been surprised that she wasn't home, or even that they didn't grant him access through the gates. He was a little shocked to note that someone from the house came to speak with him, without an escort of any kind. He wondered idly what kind of servants the famous Ms. Sena kept. The woman who had come out and met him had been very loud-mouthed and disrespectful.  
Shaking his dark hair from his eyes, he eased the car into it's space, stepping out with barely a click of his heavy black boots against the asphalt. Looking up at the sky, he breathed deep the heavy, fresh scent that proceeded the rain. As if to accentuate his thoughts, large, heavy drops began to fall. Amon stood there, eyes closed and pale face to the sky, taking in the sweet spring rains that took away the heat of the city. Finally, he turned and stepped inside his apartment.  
  
-  
  
Robin jumped faintly as a sudden bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, the roll of thunder that followed shaking the windows in their casings. Setting her utensils down gently, she rose from her place and bowed politely to the the others. "Thank you much for the meal, Master Yuji."  
He smiled and nodded back, watching as Ms. Sena took her leave of them. Sakaki and Karasuma smiled as well, though all three knew that Robin was uneasy. Much of her dinner had been left untouched. Miho sighed and set her own utensils down. "I wonder if the man that visited was the one we saw just outside the gates?" she mused softly.  
Sakaki shrugged and Master Kobari's smile widened as he began to clear the dishes. "Robin will deal with him as she sees fit. She is a very capable girl, you know."  
Ms. Karasuma nodded and stood, bowing to both men. "I should be heading home, anyways. Thank you for the meal, Master Kobari. Mr. Sakaki, would you like a ride? It mustn't be comfortable riding that bike in the rain, I'm sure Ms. Sena will keep it safe here."  
Haruto nodded, then bowed to the chef as well. "Thank you for your time and company, Master."  
Yuji merely smiled and nodded at the two, watching them exit before retreating to his kitchen. Laying Robin's plate aside, he smiled and covered it, adding a small note for her. He knew the little bird would be hungry later and come looking for it. He took the best of what was left from Karasuma's dinner and placed it on a small plate, setting it just inside the pantry door. Leaving the door open a crack, he smiled again as her heard the appreciative purrs of Tiw. Robin had found it appropriate to have a deity in the house so noble as a cat, and the feline had not complained.  
Checking that everything else was in order, the master sighed reassuringly to the empty rooms and turned out the lights. A lone candle flickered in the dining room as the house retired for the night.  
  
---  
  
AN: Shorter than the last two, I think, and I'll try to write them longer in the future, but I'm not quite sure how to continue at the moment without breaking it for a new day/chapter. Oh, and the cat? Tiw? He's named for the god of Tuesday. Weird, I know. Ah well, on to the next. Thank you to all who reviewed, and to Chances, who's favorites list I'm on. Thanks much, everyone.--Mourning-kun 


	4. Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

Dawn came fresh after the night's storm, sunlight catching in the dew as the birds came out to sing their pleasure at living. Robin struggled awake at the knock on her bedroom door. "Yes," she spoke in her customarily soft voice, "who is it?"  
The blond girl smiled at the familiar voice on the other side. "It's me, Yurika. I heard you wanted to speak with me yesterday when you got back?"  
"Yes, I did, Ms. Doujima. Just give me a second to get dressed, and I'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast, alright?"  
"Sure, whatever you say, Ms. Robin," Doujima laughed from the other side of the door, mimicking her employer's formal tone.  
Robin smiled and stood, listening as her friend's footsteps faded away down the hallway. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom, trying her golden hair back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her way as she washed her face. Looking up into the mirror, she smiled the unfulfilled smile that she showed the world, as if trying to convince herself that her life was perfect. In a way, it was. Somehow, though, she wasn't satisfied. Perhaps she wanted more, or perhaps, she just wanted something else.  
Shaking her head, she returned to her bedroom and approached her closet. Peering inside, she sighed at her choices. Perhaps she and Doujima would go shopping today and perhaps they could get her something that wasn't a heavy, floor-length skirt or dress. If she could part with the style herself, that is. She reached into the back of her closet and withdrew a white dress made of simple, light cotton. Smiling just a bit more contentedly, she dressed and padded blissfully barefoot down the plushly carpeted hallway towards the stairs.  
  
-  
  
Amon grunted to himself as the sun shone bright in his eyes. Waking up was never a pleasant thing, and he knew it was one reason why Michael never seemed to sleep. Sitting up, he pushed one pale hand through his dark hair, eyes down, watching his bedsheets pool in his lap as he though about the night. He snarled at his dream, though he was mockingly certain he was not the only male in the country to dream of the young singer. Mentally wrinkling his nose at the thought of dwelling on her, he pushed the dream from his mind and stood, dressing and making his way to the small kitchen near the entrance to his meager apartment.  
He ran a hand through his hair again as he waited for his coffee to brew. Once he had downed a cup of the strong drink, he poured another and opened his door, picking up his mail and the morning's paper. Stepping back in his apartment, he shuffled through his mail, sighing roughly at a light pink, slightly scented envelope. He resisted the urge to throw the letter away on sight, but he refrained. Somehow, Touko would know if he did. The only other one that caught his interest was from his boss. Grunting at what was probably only more orders about keeping his distance, he tossed them both on the kitchen table for later inspection. The other three were bills and he carried these with him, setting them down on the low table in the living room as he slipped out onto his terrace.  
Blinking back the bright sunlight as it threatened to blind him, he slowly sipped his rich, black drink and wondered what the day had in store for him and Michael.  
  
-  
  
Master smiled as he saw Robin slip down the stairs in her white dress as he leaned against the door leading to the dining room. Though it was still floor length, he was glad to see the girl wearing a color other than black. Not that he should be talking, wearing black or dark gray almost all the time himself, but he thought a girl her age was simply too young to look as if she were mourning all the time.  
His smile faltered a bit as he saw her own. He could never understand how she kept her façade so flawlessly, or why she felt the need to. He wondered silently why she was not content with the life she had, but shook the thoughts from himself as she approached.  
"Master Kobari, you seem bothered by something. I trust nothing is seriously wrong?" She watched the older man curiously.  
He smiled again and shook his head at the little Robin standing before him, barefoot and innocent. "No, nothing is wrong at all. I was just wondering, as I'm sure you are, what Ms. Doujima will say about that man who came to the gates last night," he lied smoothly, unwilling to upset the girl he nearly viewed as his own daughter.  
She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer as her eyes drifted around the hallway in which they stood. "I wonder what he wanted, and if he was the same man that Ms. Karasuma and I saw returning from the city." She looked up at him again, a smile flicking the corners of her lips upwards again. "Is Ms. Doujima in the dining room still, or has she wandered off yet?"  
Yuji could not help but chuckle. Straightening, he turned to the door behind him and eased it open. "I distracted her with breakfast, so she should still be here." Stepping aside, he smiled as Robin bowed her head and stepped past him. "I'll have you a plate in no time, Ms. Robin, please have a seat in the meantime."  
The blond nodded her head, noticing absently that she had forgot to take her hair from it's temporary ponytail. It could wait, she thought to herself as she stepped up to the table and took her customary place at the head. She nodded her head to Yurika, who looked sleepy despite the empty plate and coffee cup sitting in front of her.  
The Brownish-blond nodded back and held her cup up to Yuji as he came through from the kitchen with Robin's breakfast. "Can I have a little more coffee, Master Kobari?"  
He smiled and nodded, taking the cup from her. "Alright, but wait for me to come back before you tell us all about that mysterious man at the gate." He slipped back into the kitchen and returned shortly with the requested drink.  
Doujima grinned and sat up straight, taking the cup back and sipping from it, eager to tell them both all about her experience the day before. Master pulled out a chair and sat across the table from the excited Yurika, resting his chin on his palm, ready to listen.  
  
---  
  
AN: Quite a bit longer than the others, and I'm pleased with myself for that. I'll try to make them longer still, but I have to figure out where to go from here. Sorry for the long wait between updates, and hopefully it won't be so long again until the next one. --Mourning-kun 


End file.
